


Say something, or I'm giving up on you.

by cashinsg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashinsg/pseuds/cashinsg
Summary: Title obviously comes from the famous song. As far as I know, nothing written has actually happened. Work is inspired by a short piece written by some wonderful author in Chinese.POV Vettel





	Say something, or I'm giving up on you.

**Author's Note:**

> Title obviously comes from the famous song. As far as I know, nothing written has actually happened. Work is inspired by a short piece written by some wonderful author in Chinese.  
> POV Vettel

Strength is in numbers. So the verdict is I talk a lot.  
Considering that I have single-handedly saved numerous boring press conferences just by doing pointless talking, I will take that in stride.  
"Vettel says he has nothing to say/he does not know, then goes on for ten minutes non-stop." – your four-time world champion. 

I'm not born to be talkative.  
I am German. We let our work do the talk.  
I started talking only after I entered this sport. I realized before long that to survive, apart from technical skills, you need to be liked by all the bosses, sponsors and media, be connected to as many influencers as possible, and be seen as firm but friendly, and aggressive but not combative.  
This sport has enabled me to discover my hidden talent. 

I'd like to think that's how Kimi got friendly with me in the first place.  
Apparently a person who rarely bothers to open his mouth finds peace when he does not need to talk. I did, and am still doing, that for him.  
Kimi thinks that I am normal (honestly this is the highest compliment he is capable of giving) and no politics. People ex Kimi think I am full of politics as I always say the right thing.  
And they claim that's why I am the favored son.  
Amazing. 

Kimi does talk to me on a personal level, and does smile and joke around me.  
I still don't know what I do differently, but I am very proud.  
I feel special.  
But at times this can be tiring. I am expected to defend him when his form is poor, otherwise the team having a cold war is all over the press. And Kimi, so they say, has had his contracts renewed twice because he has a friend in me.  
We both know it is neither true nor fair, though Kimi typically did not care. 

Such dynamics make me feel wronged when I have a disappointing race myself.  
Kimi can do whatever he wants, whereas I am not allowed to give a cold shoulder to the press.  
Why I have to be the one who keeps answering questions that I neither know nor have any control over?  
Despite what people say, I have no influence at all over other people's contracts. Can we for once be clear on this?  
Talking to much – it's suspicious, isn’t it? He is just defending himself.  
Talking to little – it's fishy, isn't it? He is deliberately keeping mum.  
I envy Kimi. 

Obviously Kimi is not happy. We all know what happened.  
He has been quiet, even by his standards.  
Suddenly I am in a rage.  
It was never my fault, yet I am the one who is bearing the brunt.  
Anyone reminds me who once said "we are friends before teammates"?

Say something, or I am giving up on you.  
I am staring very hard at Kimi's face as if by doing this I can transmit what I am thinking to him.  
He has dozed off in his suit before we are to appear on court. Typically him.  
I shake my head, sigh and get ready to leave.  
Can someone come and get him? Not me.  
Not this time.

"Seb?" Then I hear him mumbling.  
I turn around to face him. He opens his eyes, still yawning and clearly lost.  
Then he looks down at his outfit and mine as if to examine the surroundings.  
"I think we should arrange time for badminton." He slowly gets up, speaking casually and smiling. 

I can see that tomorrow I will still be doing the talking for him.  
Damn it. I just love the Finn.


End file.
